l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Seros (Farce)
Summary / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Lightning |Power Description='Melee Attack (unarmed):' +5 vs AC; 1d8+4 damage Ranged Attack (unarmed): Range 5; +5 vs AC; 1d8+4 damage and target takes a -2 penalty to damage roll on the next attack it takes before end of Seros’ next turn.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description='Melee Attack (Farbond Spellblade Spiked Chain +1):' +10 vs AC; 2d4+5 damage Ranged Attack (Farbond Spellblade Spiked Chain +1): Range 5/10; +10 vs AC; 2d4+5 damage and each ally adjacent to you gains a +1 power bonus to attack rolls and +4 bonus to damage rolls until the end of your next turn.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Acid, Arcane, Weapon |Power Description='Melee Attack (Farbond Spellblade Spiked Chain +1):' +9 vs AC, 4d4+5 acid damage Ranged Attack (Farbond Spellblade Spiked Chain +1):, Range 5/10; +9 vs AC; 4d4+5 damage and the target takes a -2 to AC until the end of your next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Psychic, Arcane, Conjuration, Implement |Power Description='Effect (unarmed):' Conjure an eye in a square in range. Lasts until end of encounter. Enemies within 3 squares don’t benefit from concealment and when an ally hits an enemy within 3 squares the enemy takes 4 psychic damage. Seros can move it 3 as a move action}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description='Effect:' Ranged 5 - Seros or ally can make a saving throw.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=all healing infusions twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description='Close' burst 5; You or one ally in burst. Effect: The target gains hit points equal to its healing surge value +4 and you expend an infusion created with your Healing Infusion class feature.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=all healing infusions twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description='Close' burst 5; You or one ally in burst. Effect: Target gains +1 bonus to AC until the end of the encounter and you spend an infusion created with your Healing Infusion class feature. The target can end the bonus as a free action to gain temporary hit points equal to its healing surge value + 2.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unalilgned |Strength=12 (+1) |Constitution=14 (+2) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=18 (+4) |Wisdom=18 (+4) |Charisma=8 (-1) |Skills=Arcana +10, Dungeoneering +10, History +12, Perception +10, Heal +10 |Feats=Weapon Proficiency (Spiked Chain), White Lotus Riposte |Equipment=Farbond Spellblade Spiked Chain +1, Potion of Healing, 170gp |Rituals=Make Whole, Brew Potion, Enchant Weapon, Disenchant Weapon |Languages=Common, Dwarven, Elven }} Character Information Background Seros was re-born nearly 30 years ago in the Isle of the Fey Court in the Feywild. The elves and eladrin there took it as a sign of great things for the deva and they went to work nearly right away in training him in both the arcane manner of the eladrin and the more martial nature of the elves. Seros never took to the bows as the elves did, but he mastered an exotic spiked chain that we wielded with a decent amount of skill. He fought with the elves against the various threats of the Feywild and after a particularly vicious battle that Seros’ magic greatly aided, the fey blessed his weapon with the ability to return to his hands if the deva threw it. Seros has since left the island, with their blessing, to explore for what reason he has again been reborn. Appearance Purple skin White pupilless eyes Bald Age: 27 Gender: Male Height: 6'4" Weight: 165 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Seros is trying to figure out why he was sent back and feels he has a destiny bigger than himself *He’s a bit cavalier in battle and has made a few enemies amongst some elves that feel his brashness cost some of their friends their lives Kicker *Seros has a desire to understand magical constructs, perhaps crafting his own some day. Any constructs will be a curiosity to him, especially sentient ones, although he’s learned his mistakes trying to “inspect” a warforged after a punch that nearly knocked him out. Mini Stat Block sblock=mini-stats]BSeros /BMale Deva Artificer 2 Initiative: +1, Passive Perception: 22, Passive Insight: 15, Senses: Normal AC:17, Fort:14, Reflex:15, Will:16 HP:31/31, Bloodied:15, Surge Value:7, Surges left:8/8 Action Points: 1 Powers: COLOR=greenMagic Weapon/COLOR COLOR=greenStatic Shock/COLOR COLOR=redMemory of 1000 Lifetimes/COLOR COLOR=redHealing Infusion (x2)/COLOR COLOR=redScouring Weapon/COLOR COLOR=redSwift Mender/COLOR COLOR=grayPunishing Eye/COLOR Conditions: /sblock Equipment Ritual Book Contents: "*"Acquired item, Ritual Book acquired by Artificer class feature Coins: 1pp, 70gp Encumbrance: 62lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per day: 8 (6 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Deva (EPG) * +2 Int, +2 Wis * +2 History, +2 Religion * Languages: Common, 2 Other (I chose Common & Draconic) * Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes racial power * Astral Majesty: +1 to all defenses against attacks made by bloodied creatures * Astral Resistance: Resist necrotic and resist radiant damage equal to 5 + on half level * Immortal Origin * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Artificer' (EPG) * '''Arcane Empowerment:' Augment attack of item or recharge daily power once per day per item. * Arcane Rejuvenation: Grant allies temporary hit points when they use daily item power. * Healing Infusions: Creating infusions to heal. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * Master Mixer Taken in lieu of Ritual Caster Class Feature * 1st: White Lotus Riposte * 2nd: Weapon Proficiency Spiked Chain Background Raised Among another Race (elf) (PH2): +2 Perception. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Retired Vardaal (lvl 2 Bugbear Barbarian) Money Starting Gold: 780 gp – 520 gp (chain) – 50gp (potion) – 40 gp (adventuring gear & leather) Treasure XP Changes * 2010/04/09: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk * You should have one more trained skill. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g * You have swift mender as a daily power, but it should be an encounter. Status Approved for 2nd level by renau1g & ScorpiusRisk Category:L4W Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters